Alone Time
by Slytherfoot
Summary: Draco finds himself in Moaning Myrtles bathroom, tired of having Crabbe and Goyle tag after his every move. When finally he thought he found a place where he could be alone and stay alone, who might be there? Hermione Granger.   One-shot. R&R


Alone Time

Draco Malfoy scanned the corridor quickly before ducking discreetly into Myrtle's bathroom. He sighed, he was, _thankfully_, now alone.

"_Malfoy_?"

He jumped, only then noticing Hermione Granger perched atop one of the sinks. She was frantically wiping at her eyes with the pages of a particularly large volume opened in front of her.

"Granger! What are you— wait, are you doing _homework_ in here?"

"It's none of your business what I'm doing in here, it's a _girl's_ bathroom! What are _you_ doing in here?"

Before Malfoy could answer, a shrill cry of "Won Won!" sounded from the corridor outside. Hermione's eyes widened, she stared at the door silently for a good twenty seconds, Draco was sure she was even holding her breath. Finally, the giddy footsteps of two people swept past outside the laboratory.

"Thank goodness," She sighed finally, "I thought they might have found me."

Her eyes met Malfoy's and she was infuriated and embarrassed by the absence of any sort of sneer and, she could hardly stomach it, the traces of_ pity_ etched in his expression. Something in her snapped, she did not need pity from Draco Malfoy.

"Look, this isn't my fault. They're EVERYWHERE. In the common room. She sits in my seat at breakfast. She sits _on_ _him_ at lunch. Merlin, they were at my table at the library the other day," She looked like she was going to be sick, "the _library_, Malfoy! Is nothing sacred? I swear, she drags him about the castle, looking for me, so she can wave him in my bloody face. So excuse me for wanting a few mome—"

"Granger." Malfoy interrupted sharply, but with some alarm.

Hermione abruptly fell silent, her lips pursed, but her eyes held a sort of manic ferocity Malfoy was not very comfortable with.

"I'm here for the same reason as you, I suppose."

"What?"

"Before Weasel and his chew toy came by, you asked."

"So what, have Crabbe and Goyle taken to snogging every time you're within 100 feet?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"No one would ever look for me— or you— here. I get it. Everyone needs some 'alone time.'"

Hermione stared for a few more moments, pondering the oddity of this situation and choosing not to point out that they were both pretty much mutually acknowledging that neither of them considered the other important enough people to count as interrupting "alone time." Her shoulders finally slumped as she leaned back against the mirror; Malfoy's answer seemingly accepted.

Without another word, he crossed the bathroom and drew himself up on the counter a moderate distance away from Hermione and pulled out his Transfiguration essay. After one quick glance, he saw that she had returned to her book. A small smile twitched at his lips before he shook his head and began to work.

Some time later, he heard the loud shut of a book and a sigh a mere few feet from him. He tried not to notice it and kept reviewing his assignment that was sprawled out in front of him, but then an evident shuffling grew closer and he looked over just in time to come face to face with Hermione, who was looking over uncertainly.

"Uhmm... have you completed your essay?" she said, flushing slightly. Draco looked down and saw that his essay was a scroll and a half over the requirement. He hadn't even realized how long he had been there, and noting the five inch book Hermione had placed on the floor, he could tell it had been just over an hour and a half.

"Seems like it..." he traced her intelligent eyes for a second, "Think you could look it over for me, Granger?"

Hermione blinked several times before delicately snatching the scrolls away from his hands. Draco leaned back against the mirror contently for about thirty seconds, before Hermione turned to face him again as she produced a thoughtful answer.

"It's very good. I think that instead of-" she didn't get to finish before she felt a pair of warm thin lips on hers. Draco felt her gasp in his mouth, but slowly fall into the kiss, albeit a bit hesitantly. When they broke apart, Draco looked into Hermione's unassured, frightened eyes. Draco instantly knew why; she was part of the _golden trio_, and he was the villain. Hermione didn't speak, but she knew exactly what he was about to do. He lifted his wand out of his pocket and sadly, felt his heart break as he muttered the spell.

"Obliviate."

**Not the ideal Dramione fanfiction, but I got the idea from a headcannon. It's sad, but I'm honestly tired of the corny romances out there. I'm trying the best I can with my own multi-chapter, 'Hey Granger,' (you can check it out if you like), but people just won't read it if it's hardcore. It just has to be "Oh Hermione, I've fallen so desperately in love with you since you've gotten in a fight with Ron!" **

**NO.**

**THATS.**

**NOT.**

**HOW.**

**IT.**

**WORKS.**

**Sorry to all who like that kind of stuff or write it. That's just me ranting - I even considered writing something like that myself, I'm just tired of it now. **

**ANYWAY... If you want, again, you can check out my fanfiction 'Hey Granger,' but more importantly, please review on this one. :) THANK YOU!**


End file.
